Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms
Summary Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Online is an upcoming multiplayer free-to-play class based third person shooter for the PC and Wii U. It is being developed by Ubisoft Singapore, and is currently in Closed Beta. Ghost Recon Online or GRO is a free-to-play shooter. All the weapons, gear, and abilities can be permanently purchased using Requisition Points (RP) or Ghost Coins (GC). These are the two currency types in the game. Requisition Points (RP) are earned by playing the game and completing daily missions and events, and then there's Ghost Coins (GC) which are bought with real money. The later option is available to support the game, and offer an alternative to having to grind in order to purchase weapons, gear, and abilities that the player may wants. Currently Ghost Coins are estimated at these prices: *$4.99 for 675 GC *$14.99 for 2,250 GC *$29.99 for 5,830 GC *$49.99 for 11,070 GC *$99.99 for 27,000 GC Just to be clear, GRO will not employ a rental system, what you purchase is permanent and can be sold for RP (Requisition Points).The status of this economy pertaining to the Wii U is still being determined. PLEASE NOTE: ALL INFORMATION DISCLOSED IN THIS ARTICLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE UNTIL THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF GHOST RECON ONLINE, WHICH IS TBA. Gameplay Mechanics Gameplay MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON!!! But for now I will leave you with this video that explains majority of the gameplay pretty well. Curtesy of our Canadian friend - Cortexian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlLb79JGefU Some things have changed since the posting of the preceding video. Classes Classes are the main stay of the game. They each have their own weaknesses and strenghts, specific weaponry, and specialized abilities. It is essential for a team to have a diverse class setup in order to win. The only three things the classes have in common is that they hall have secondary pistols, grenades, and unique abilites. Note, the player selects their class before going into a match, once in a match the player is stuck to this class for the entierty of. The only thing/things the player can change in match are their weapons and abilites. Assault :: Assualt class is medium built and they exhibit the best of the other classes, Recon and Specialist. There main role is to fight, be in the thick of things. Assualts choice of weapons include Assualt Rifles and Shotguns. The abilities available for the class are Blitz and HEAT. Blitz allows the player to rush an opponent with a shield and knock him down. HEAT causes a microwave affect which stuns the enemy and if in very low health will kill the opponent. Read More Recon :: Recon class is light fast and nimble. Their main role is to provide sniper support or infiltration capabilites. Recons have access to Sniper Rifles and Submachine Guns (SMG). The abilites available for the class is Cloak and Oracle. Cloak, should be shelf explanatory, it renders the player invisible to some extent for some period of time. Oracle, is a sonar like technology that detects the enemy and highlights them for you and your teammates. Read More Specialist :: Specialist are the heavy and sorta slow. Their main role is support. Specialist have access to Light Machine Guns (LMG) and Shotguns. The abilites available to this class are Blackout and Aegis. Blackout is an area of effect EMP discharge that stuns your opponents and fries their abilites. Aegis is a forcefield that is generated in a bubble format and deflects both bullets and grenades. The bubble is big enough to encapsulate several teammates as well as the specialist that generated it. Read More Abilities Abilities are a staple of GRO, they aid your team in attacking and defending. Each ability has a build up it must go through before being activated. And can only be activated for a certain period of time. Each class comes with two abilites each, but only one can be equiped at a time. Currently there are only six abilities in the game. Each ability has a secondary upgrade after reaching a certain level. The way the abilities play out is similar to a rock papers scissors game. Each ability can be countered by another. Furthermore, there are sound cues as to which ability is being activated to help warn the player. The operators of abilites HEAT, Blackout, and Aegis can only be successfully taken out by a melee or by a teammate not in the operators field of view or blast radius. As of now the abilities are: *HEAT *Blitz *Aegis *Blackout *Cloak *Oracle Game Modes There are two game modes currently available in the Ghost Recon Online Closed Beta. Both game modes are objective based and include round time limits. Games can generally be won by either taking all objectives, taking the majority, or defending until the time limit expires. Generally speaking, taking an objective will extend the round timer. There's a global 40-minute match timer that will end the game regardless of progression or how many objectives you take to extend the round timer. Conquest Conquest is an objective-based tug-of-war style game mode. There are five capture zones (objectives) spread around the maps in a linear fashion. These objectives are labeled alphabetically (A through E) starting on one side of the map and moving towards the other. The objective of the game mode is to take as many objectives as possible, with the final goal to be total control of all the objectives. There are two ways to win a Conquest game mode; take all of the objectives, or hold the majority of objectives (at least three) when the match timer expires. When a Conquest round begins, the opposing teams start on either side of the central objective (objective C). As teams take objectives the spawn points for each team* move to keep the objective centered between them. For example, when point D is contested, one team spawns near point E and the other near point C. *Most of the time each team's spawn point will move when a new objective is unlocked. Sometimes only one team's spawn point will move. Onslaught Onslaught is an attack/defend style game mode with two rounds, each team gets the opportunity to attack and defend. In the existing Onslaught maps for Closed Beta there are three objective points. To win this game mode as an attacker you must take all three objectives. To win as a defender you need to prevent the attackers from taking all of the objectives until the round timer expires. The attacking team needs to take two initial objectives (A and B) in order to unlock the final objective (objective C) for capture. Once the attacking team takes the first two objectives their spawn point is moved closer to the final objective. The defender spawn point is then moved back behind the final objective. This game mode is similar to the "Rush" mode from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3. However instead of multiple sets of two objective points there is only one initial double-objective and then a final single objective. Customization In Ghost Recon Online both the player's character and weapons can be cutomized. Majority of the customizations except for headgear have affects on the player and their weapons. Customization of the player character involves only two things technically - armor, and head gear. The former, armor, affects the players camo, toughness, critical evasion, armor, health, regen, and speed. Armor comes in two types, Hermes and Titan, each packing its on strengths, weaknesses, and camo configuration. Furthermore, inserts can be inserted into the player's armor to boost regen, toughness, armor, and critical evasion. Headgear, is essentially bling, it provides no benefit to the character except style and a simple message to others of 'I had currency to spend'. Weapon customization is where choices you make get real. Weapons can only be customized so much. This is to prevent player's from creating the ultimate weapon. However there are some slots that are main stay - scope, underbarrel attachment, side attachment, and barrel sttachment. These different attachments affects a guns recoil, handling, range, and damage. In addition to special ammo dubbed Magnum ammo can be equipped to provide extra damage. Also, both the armor inserts and magnum ammo can be either purchased or rewared. Weapons MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON!!! Maps MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON!!! Screenshots Slideshow 1 GRO 1.jpg GRO 2.jpg GRO 3.jpg GRO 4.jpg Slideshow 2 GRO 5.jpg GRO 6.jpg GRO 7.jpg GRO 8.jpg Slideshow 3 GRO 9.jpg GRO 10.jpg GRO 11.jpg GRO 12.jpg Slideshow 4 GRO 13.jpg GRO 14.jpg GRO 15.jpg GRO 16.jpg Slideshow 5 GRO 17.jpg GRO 18.jpg GRO keyart.jpg Videos Ghost Recon Online Announcement Trailer Video:Announcement Trailer Ghost Recon Online E3 Trailer Video:E3 Trailer Ghost Recon Online Wii U Trailer Video:Wii U Trailer External Links #http://ghostrecononline.uk.ubi.com/ #http://forums.ubi.com/forumdisplay.php/60-Ghost-Recon-Online #http://ghostrecononline.tumblr.com/ Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:F2P Category:Free-to-Play Category:Third Person Shooter